Camp Navarro Rules
Guidelines *Be nice. The Founder of this community has experienced awful and toxic communities elsewhere, so no article will be deleted without reasonable cause. An article that is a complete mess or doesn't make sense at all will be marked for Cleanup . Any article that hasn't been cleaned up within the first of every month will be put under Administrator review to decide if it needs to be deleted or not. *You are allowed to create any kind of character or group without needing permission by staff. Please note that there is the main Timeline on Camp Navarro Wiki and any accepted articles will be categorize under that timeline. If you wish to be apart of the timeline of this community fanon universe, please submit your article(s) in the Discord submissions tab and it will be put under review then it will be decided if it is accepted/denied. *Give it some thought on names for things before you create an article. Make sure they are realistic and appropriate. *You are allowed to create your own timeline and be organized about it. Please do not create categories or spam articles to get peoples attention. Start out with a (Insert Timeline name here) article and work from there. Remember, your own timelines will be categorized as Alternate Timeline. *Uncategorized Files will be deleted on the first day of the month. *You need permission to collaborate with other creators before you go ahead and write out this big battle you had. Work together in creating something bigger and agree to disagree. If you and your collaborator cannot come to an agreement, you can ask staff to assist you on figuring things out or skip the discussion then move on to something else. *Its a privilege, not a right. We allow you to come to this community and create your own Fallout stories, but your privileges are not your rights. Any form of abuse will result in immediate discipline and revert of the damages. *All State articles will only be edited and used in the communities Timeline, but you can link the state's page if you so choose. Rules *'1.' Harassment, trolling, and vandalism will result in a ban of whatever duration an administrator deems appropriate. *'2.' Obscene images such as pornography or photos of gore, are not allowed. Obscene language is allowed within the context of articles to an extent. *'3.' Users must be logged in to create and edit articles. Edits by unregistered users are subject to revision or deletion. *'4.' Respect existing fanon. Other than for proofreading purposes, do not edit other users articles without their permission. **'4a.' Do not make changes to other users content within your own articles without prior collaboration. **'4b.' Do not ignore another user’s preexisting content, or override it with your content. *'5.' Categorize articles and uploaded files. *'6.' Incomplete articles are considered abandoned after 30 days of inactivity, and are subject to adoption or deletion. *'7.' Do not create articles for canon characters, events, groups, or locations unless with the permission of staff. **'7a.' This is with the exception of characters and groups associated with Fallout 76. *'8.' Dramatically expanding upon, or change canon characters, events, groups, or locations in your articles will be marked as Alternate Reality, no longer canon. *'9.' Do not use nicknames or ranks in article titles. Titles are fine (Doctor, Priest, Pope, etc)